megalithrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Implant System
What are Implants? Implants are mechanical augments implanted into a living body to increase their abilities to super human levels. Implants can increase stats, skills, and saves as well as give a player new abilities. For example, an implant that increases your brain reaction speed can increase a players evasion while implants in the players arms can increase their strength or melee skills. An example of an ability implant would be Nano hands, the addition of nano technology to a players palms to allow them to climb walls with ease. While implants are extremely powerful and useful they have limits as the living body can only withstand so much mechanical improvement. Implants and how they work Equipping and Removing Implants are mechanical parts added to the living body. As such they are NOT equipment that can be equipped and swapped easily. When an implant is purchased it is owned like a normal piece of gear but in order to actually 'equip' the implant you need to pay more money, get help from an ally with high medical skill, or use a special machine. In order to remove an implant you must do the same. Implants and Energy use Implants act like normal tech and USUALLY run off individual power cells. The batteries regenerate passively when the device is not in use and do not require replacement batteries or other power sources to be charged. Implants that use power are limited in use but there are implants that require no power to use. Some examples of these are subdermal armor and shock absorber in the feet. Implants that are simply mechanical without a need of power can be used indefinitely. How Many Implants Can I use? The number of Implants usable varies through many factors. The first depends on the body part. Each NATURAL body part has a different number of usable implants. The head can have up to 3 implants. The chest can use 2. The arms, legs, hands, and feet can have 1 implant each. This means you can have different implants in each hand. Generally Implants in the hands, feet, arms, and legs require both to be used at their full potential such as agile legs. For legs that increase speed to work you need both legs to have the implements. Another major factor that controls the number of implants you can have involves Prosthetic Body Parts. Prosthetics are artificial body parts and can add different number of implants based on the part itself. A low tier prosthetic leg may be able to use no implants while a higher tier could use 3 or 4. The number of usable implants depends on the model of the prosthetic and the effects these implants can have on the use of the part vary. For example getting shock absorbers in a prosthetic foot will have little to no effect on the use while getting agile legs will make it more likely to break under the strain of increased movement.